


Ghost

by SkeletonRosee116



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Enemies to Friends, F/M, FF (Flashbacks Frequently), Force Time-Traveling, Force-Sensitive Reader, Gen, He Also Needs A Hug ASAP, Implied Smut, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Oh my god so much angst, So many tags, everybody has issues, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRosee116/pseuds/SkeletonRosee116
Summary: An engineer of the First Order begins having disturbing dreams around the same time that the Commander starts sensing something stirring in the Force. Together they must find it and either let the past die, or keep it alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR ANOTHER FANFIC YOU GUYS I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED ACCUSATORY DAMMIT (though I am probably going to discontinue it bc NO IDEAS) 
> 
> So basically I loooove the idea of Anakin Skywalker flashbacks and the Reader witnessing them. So here's the Kylo x You fic NO ONE WANTED AND/OR ASKED FOR.

_A tall man in a brown cloak._

_A sword that looks like pure blue energy cutting through bodies like paper._

_Yellow eyes._

_"Young Skywalker is in pain..."_

_Yellow, yellow, yellow..._

_"Terrible pain..."_

 

"Aaaaah!" you screamed, sitting straight up from a nightmare. It had been the third one this week. You'd seen the same scene over and over, watching bodies fall, watching the sword move with incredible speed. And the man would look at you every time. And he would stare at you. Like he was trying to read your mind. The same yellow eyes. Every fucking time.

Every time. 

Over and over. 

And the same words, not spoken by the yellow-eyed man, but by a much older voice. A much more experienced voice. 

God, you needed coffee.

You shuffled over to your small kitchenette, pressing the button on the coffee maker. As the brown liquid seeped into the pot, you shuffled into the refresher to turn on the shower. You stripped out of your sweaty pajamas, making a mental note to wash them later, and stepped into the steady hot stream of water. You sighed in satisfaction as your tense muscles relaxed quickly. These morning showers gave you time to reflect on the nightmares you'd been having. But every time you had the same questions. But no answers.

Who was the yellow-eyed man? Was he the  _Skywalker_ the older man had spoken of? Why was he killing all those people? 

No answers. No fucking answers. Every time. 

You got out of the shower, eager to start your shift to get the dream out of your head. After dressing in your standard engineer uniform, a dark green outfit, a bit baggy, to your dismay, and an garish orange utility belt. You hated that belt more than anything. You ran a hand through your hair. It wasn't in its standard regulation bun, but then again it never was. You grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with the coffee from the pot. In one gulp the mug was empty.

You needed one more thing. 

You retrieved your datapad from your bedside table, logging in and tapping your playlist of music to get you up in the morning. You were sufficiently awake, but you wanted to hear your happy song before you had to leave for work.

_All Time Low._

Yes.

_Dear Maria, Count Me In._

Yes. 

 

By the time you walked out of your quarters, you were happy and had put the disturbing dream behind you. You were singing under your breath. 

_Doesn't that mean_  
_You'll be the showgirl of the home team_  
_I'll be the narrator_  
_Telling another tale of the American dream_

_I see your name in lights_  
_We could make you a star_  
_Girl, we'll take the world by storm_  
_It isn't that hard_

People acted as if being the understudy, the narrator instead of the main character of a story, was terrible, you thought. But in retrospect, you'd rather be in the background, subtle, but there, than be in the spotlight. You'd rather be on crew rather than cast, a sailor on a ship rather than captain of it. You were happy where you were, naive as you seemed. 

When you arrived at your workstation, you saw a blonde radar technician digging about in a control panel, looking frustrated. You came up behind him. 

"Hey," you said, grinning your happiest grin. You were really feeling it today. But he only grunted in response, not looking up at you, but you refused to be deterred. "Need any help?" you asked, gently taking his hand and moving it out of the panel. You smiled again as he frowned, taking in his face. He was pale, but his face was covered in beauty and pock marks. His eyes were a honey-amber color, and you could feel yourself getting trapped in them You honestly thought him pretty attractive. And when he didn't look away from you, you blushed and focused on the wiring of the ship. 

"What are you trying to fix?" you asked.

He didn't answer with what he said next, but instead asked, "You're not a radar technician. Don't you have somewhere to be?" 

You blushed again. "Yeah, but I have time to help you out. I'll squirm out of punishment with my boss, I'm sure." 

He told you what he was looking for, the calcinator, so he could rewire it. You dug about in the panel for a short amount of time, then drew your hand back. You held the calcinator, just waiting to be rewired.

"I assume you know how to rewire it?" you asked, tilting your head.

"Yes," he said stiffly, and you stood. 

"Great! See you later-" you looked at his name tag. "Matt?" you asked. He nodded. "Okay then, bye!" you waved as you took off down the hallway. 

What a curious guy. What was he doing, being a radar technician?

 

 


	2. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares change, but confusion is abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omggg I love writing Anakin flashbacks

_"Padmè... Anakin has turned to the Dark Side."_

_the words were spoken by a man in brown robes and a ginger beard, and he rubbed his beard, heart full of dread. The woman that stood behind him was beautiful, brown hair, brown eyes, looking like a true Angel._

_"No, that can't be true. Why would you even say that?" Her mouth dropped open._

_"I've seen him... Killing... Jedi younglings," the man said. Her mouth dropped open further, her eyes bugging out._

_"No..." She murmured. "Ani wouldn't..."_

 

Hey, at least it was different this time. You sighed, thinking, _I need another coffee._ Ever since you had met Matt, your nightmares had been different. No more man with yellow eyes. Only bearded man and angel woman. That was better. 

What are Jedi? Was it a race of people? The bearded man, the angel woman, were they Jedi? 

Padmè. That had been the woman's name. The name sounded so familiar. But how?

You shook the thought out of your head. Work had to be done, you had to get going. You needed to keep going. This Padmè's distress distressed you. In a way, it was worse than the yellow-eyed man. Maybe he had just been wearing contacts. 

 _Ha. Contacts? Don't kid yourself_. A voice, seemingly from your own head, deep and smooth, spoke. the hell?

"who are you?" You asked, whirling about your quarters. There was no one!

_Wouldn't you like to know._

"I would!" You yelled indignantly. But the voice fell silent and did not return.

shit. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, tell me if you like!!
> 
> P.s. Sorry this is a bit short, I am literally writing it on my iPad XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!! I'm super into this one :)))
> 
> BTW if you want the Anakin flashbacks I used for this chapter and for the rest of this fic, here's the link: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQqoxghzE7Q


End file.
